Carl
Carl was a rhino that lived during the days of the ice age with another rhino named Frank. Biography Carl and his friend Frank traveled together during the ice age and ran into trouble at the paws of a ground sloth named Sid. Dandelion Once the ice ages were underway, scores of animals left their homes to head for warmer climates down south; during the migration, Carl and his friend Frank, who traveled together, stopped long enough to enjoy a salad that Frank had put together that consisted of fresh wild greens for his friend, and at the center of the salad was a dandelion, one of the last after the frosts had wiped most of them out. Carl, happy at this gesture, was about to eat when a sloth named Sid stepped in, dragging his feet on the leaves of the salad, wiping glyptodon dung off his feet, not noticing that his actions were upsetting the rhinos. Then, to add further insult, Sid conversationally mentioned that rhinos had small brains as he kept wiping his feet, not seeing that the dung was splattering Carl in the face as he did. Finally, Sid noticed a dandelion in the salad and plucked it out, eating it, when Frank, who had had enough, angrily remarked to Carl that the sloth had ruined their meal. Sid, in fear for his life, attempted to placate the rhinos by offering them pine cones in place of their salad, going so far as to stick on in an angry Carl's mouth, as he growled in anger. Sid then ran for his life as fast as he could; Carl and Frank standing by to chase him, giving him a head start before Carl and Frank picked up chase again. The two rhinos pursued Sid until he reached a lone mammoth standing at the edge of a cliff. Fighting a Mammoth Mud Bath Carl and Frank moved on, heading north, where they stopped by a number of craters filled with hot mud, and sat in one crater to relax before moving on. At that, the two rhinos found Sid, who unknowingly stepped into the mud crater, thinking that the crater was being used by two female sloths, referring to them as "ladies". Both rhinos were angered by Sid's presence, reminded of his past insults and chased him out of the mud pit. Sid outran the rhinos and found one of his traveling companions, a saber-tooth tiger named Diego, whom Sid talked into helping him escape the rhinos. The rhinos reached Sid in time to see him in the jaws of the saber, and Frank was convinced that Sid was dead, the saber having gotten there before they could, though Carl was unconvinced. Carl stepped in closer to sniff Sid, to assure he was actually dead. Somewhat disgusted by the sloth's stench Carl decided that Sid was dead and moved on with Frank. Personality and Traits A tough rhino, Carl was constantly in the presence of his friend and fellow rhino, Frank, who Carl intended to migrate south with. The two rhinos ate meals together, consisting of salads formed from plants and leaves; Carl himself had a fondness for dandelions, which were being wiped out by the frosts. Carl disliked other animals causing trouble for either him or Frank, and relished a chase after any aggravators, even enjoying attacking those that caused the problem, notably Sid. As with all rhinos, Carl was thickly-built with tough, thick hide; a short tail; four short, stout, three-toed legs; small ears and a large, heavy horn, which was, like other rhinos, flat and curved, ending in two dull points. Appearances *''Ice Age **Ice Age: The Movie Novel'' **''Ice Age (video game)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Carl was voiced by comedian Cedric the Entertainer in Ice Age and was voiced by . Category:Male Category:Ice Age Category:Characters